


Lost

by queenofinsanity6



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a recent play-through of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



How, exactly, did it come to this? Neither of them could remember anymore. There was something about darkness and evil, taking over the place they called home. It seemed like so long ago, and they barely even remembered what home was like. This place... these weird looming shapes and primal screams from nowhere... It was a wonder they even remembered what they were there to do. Time dilated in such a place, they found.

Logically, they knew that they'd been through several such dimensions and made it out mostly unharmed. They knew also that they had most likely not been there for horribly long-they had no food or drink, and adverse effects were just barely starting to arise.

Otherwise, all they had left was hope-hope that it was not too late. Hope that they would get home intact. Hope that they would somehow be able to resume their lives once this was all over. Surely nothing would ever be the same again.

The two of them came to a sort of understanding in that dark and lonely place. They didn't dare talk for fear of attracting unwanted attention, but they were together, and human, and very much in need of comfort. It wasn't long before they were holding hands as they walked along the twisted pathways, and when they hid quietly to avoid the notice of some ancient evil, they found comfort in the way their bodies twined and met.

Neither one of them would have ever dreamed of such a thing back home, and once this was done they would probably retreat back into the more comfortable social norms prescribed to them. Neither one of them was precisely looking forward to that, although they would never admit it even to themselves. For now, though, they kept each other mostly human, keeping the worst of the horrors at bay

As time went on, the newfound physicality in their relationship became more and more comfortable, and while they despaired of ever escaping alive, they took secret pleasure from the time together their situation granted them. As such, they didn't think much on it when one of them found what they needed to seal the gate. The ancient scroll was powerful, yes, but since they were both resigned to wandering here for the rest of their lives, it was not of much use. Still, they kept it safe and always close at hand.

When the other managed to impress some powerful being who agreed to open a gate home, their world shifted. It said that it could send them both, but that it would take time. It said also that their home was rapidly collapsing into a hell dimension like this one. If they did not act quickly, all would be lost. They both knew they couldn't risk the time it would take for them both to get home. If this thing had told them the truth, the world had to be sealed off now.

The clear choice to go was the one who held the scroll, and he kissed the other one last time before the thing sent him home. He found that tears were streaming down his face, and could not remember the last time he had truly felt emotions. With a start, he recognized the streets of Arkham around him-he was home. Things did look bad-there were monsters in the streets, people running away, somewhere there were children crying.

He worked the magic of the scroll as he fought to ignore the empty feeling in his chest. As he did, old allies showed up to help him, to congratulate him. He didn't feel he'd done anything worth congratulations. They went on to recount the events that he had missed, and with growing dismay he realized that they'd had everything well in hand. He'd had plenty of time. Because of that mistake, his lover was lost forever.

The realization hit him hard, and he excused himself from the knot of people to wander the streets dully. What was the point of winning, of living, if you lost the one thing you still cared about in the process? What made wandering the streets of Arkham different than wandering the paths of a place unknown.

There were no fewer horrors here, simply ones that humans had made and perfected. Perhaps... Perhaps he was more right than he knew. This couldn't REALLY be home. If it were really home, he would have the other alongside him. This was all just another elaborate nightmare staged by this cruel dimension, and now he didn't even have the benefit of another to aid him. He would just have to see about getting him back. And, of course, the two of them still needed to find a portal to get home...


End file.
